


Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us

by gloriousdae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, John Dies, M/M, alex remembers lots of things, eliza doesn't know why her husband is so upset, i can't write Eliza please don't sue, i couldn't get myself to write the sex, john is smol and Alex is rude, so don't worry it's not there, there is inplied sex but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousdae/pseuds/gloriousdae
Summary: I listened to Laurens' Interlude for the billionth time and I wrote a thing. I listened to the lit Story Of Tonight instrumental while writing. I only wrote this to piss off my friends, so I hope you enjoy.





	Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us

_John was about to shoot, was about to move, was about to get the hell out of the way. But he couldn't. He froze. He was forced to. A bullet hit him in the chest, the center. He fell back. Tried to reach out, but his arm was stepped on by a soldier who was quick enough. A soldier who was lucky.  
John cursed himself. Thought for a moment, the last moment he had. At least he died trying. At least he died in glory. If only he could've said goodbye to those he loved, to the only one he loved. The pain soon became overwhelming. He closed his eyes, only wishing he could live. He wasn't like Alexander, he wanted to live to see what they did. He wanted to see the glory he knew they had already won._

Alexander sat at his desk, writing quickly. The letter wasn't for work, it was to John Laurens. e hadn't gotten a letter from him in weeks, and when that happened, Alexander would send another, wait a while, then another. And every time Alexander got a quick, almost uninterested reply. Although he knew quite well that John shared his feelings, matched them, maybe even passed them. But John wasn't as open as Alexander, only the two knew how much John cared. Only they knew how much they truly cared.  
Then he was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on his office door. He knew it was his wife, there was no one else in there house, besides their infant son.  
"Come on, dear." Alexander called, turning in his chair to look at his wife as she came in.  
"A letter just arrived for you." Eliza spoke hesitantly, softly.  
"I'll read it later, just put it on my desk." Alexander says carelessly, turning back to the desk and picking up his quill again.  
"It's from South Carolina."  
"It's from John Laurens, I'll read it later." Alexander says, now smiling softly, he'd continue from what he wrote already, add to it. He was thrilled to have another letter.  
"It's from his father."  
"His... his father?" Alexander asks, his grin fading, "could you read it?"  
"'On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3000 men for the first all-black military regiment. His dream of freedom for these men dies with him.'" Eliza spoke quietly, but Alexander got every word.  
He had begun to cry at the word 'killed'. He had begun to shake at the reminder that the war was over. He knocked over his ink, covering his desk.  
"Alexander, are you alright?"  
"I... I have so much work to do. If you could bring my supper up here when it's time, d-dear." Alexander managed to say before beginning to sob.  
Eliza placed the letter on a book on Alexander's desk, a spot where the ink wouldn't smear.

_The day they met, Alexander remembered it nearly perfectly. He had only been in New York a week when he met Aaron Burr, when he went into the bar and met the three men who became his best friends over a few rounds of drinking. John stood out from the others, his musical voice, his bright smile, his passion._  
"Yo, I'm John Laurens!" He had said so brightly, clearly already a bit drunk, just came over to Alexander's table, smiling like the idiot Alexander would soon know he could be.  
"Alexander Hamilton." He held out his hand to shake, but instead was pulled into a hug by the then stranger. Alexander wasn't one for hugs, until that moment. After the hug was over, Alexander needed more of the man.  
John kept saying amazingly inspiring things, but Alexander's favorite was "raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you!" And then John continued on, Alexander would never forget it. "Raise a glass to the four of us! Tomorrow there'll be more of us!"  
Of course, Lafayette and Hercules were memorable too. But John. John stood out to Alexander. Alexander didn't believe in love at first sight till his longing eyes found Laurens.

Alexander took a breath. He took a few, actually. He needed to get a hold of himself. Just... just because Laurens was gone... Laurens was gone. He kept repeating that, trying to convince himself of it. Although he had prayed for this day to never come. He had hoped, dreamed, wished on every star, that he wouldn't have to hear news like this.

_It was one of their first nights in camp, they were together in a tent. It was only them. Alexander couldn't remember how it happened. What they had said to each other to make it happen. He just remembered what happened._  
Alexander had said a joke, or something to make John laugh. Alexander had heard the man laugh before. But this, the way his smile got so wide, his freckled cheeks turned a soft red. This was what beauty was.  
Then suddenly John was sitting on Alexander's cot next to him. Alexander had joined in the laughter and hadn't noticed the other man move. Once they had calmed, John moved to cup Alexander's cheek. His touch was so hesitant. They hadn't spoken of their feelings for each other before. Of course John was hesitant. What he was doing could get them both in trouble.  
And what he did next could've gotten them both killed. John moved closer. Pressed his lips to Alexander's, kissed him so gently, yet so passionately. Alexander didn't know how long the kiss lasted, he only knew it wasn't long enough. A long enough kiss wouldn't have ended.  
When they pulled away, Alexander remembers how bright John's cheeks were. How embarrassed he was. John had moved back to his own cot, almost in ashamed fashion.  
"Laurens, I like you a lot, you know that." Was all Alexander said, he didn't get a response. He only heard what could have been the sound of crying. Alexander wanted to get up and comfort him. But he didn't. He let a silence hand in the tent. He wished now that he had done something.

Alexander stood up now, leaving the room and returning a few moments later with a cloth so he could clean up the ink. He still cried, he still shook, but he needed to do something to distract him. He needed his desk. He needed to write.

_A few weeks after their kiss and the two were left alone all night again. During the few weeks they stole kisses, always returned them. But Alexander knew they both would be bored of the simple kissed soon. Alexander was surprised when it was John who left his lips to kiss his neck._  
And John was still soft, but he lost his hesitancy. He kissed Alexander's neck so sweetly, all Alexander could think to do is lean his head back so John had more room. After a while the kisses turned to sucking. John making soft marks on his neck in spots he knew the uniform covered. And all Alexander did was let it happen, gasped a few times.  
After a while they felt both too long and too short, Alexander helped John take off his shirt. Once it was gone, John continued to kiss and suck.

Alexander bit his lip. He shook his head. He finally cleared off his desk, started looking for clean paper now, he didn't know what he was going to write, but it had to be something. Something to get his mind off of John.

_"I love you." John whispers, moving to sit beside Alexander._  
"You... you love me." Alexander spoke, didn't question, just repeated.  
"Mhm, you know I do. Even if I'm just now saying it." They had known each other a year now.  
"I love you, too."  
"I know, Alexi."  
Alexi. He always called Alexander by that nickname. He didn't know where it came from, but he would use it every chance he had.  
"It's a nickname only I use. It's special. You're Alex, or Alexander, or Hamilton, or Ham, or Hammy to everyone else. But to me, you're Alexi. My Alexi." That was John's explanation every time Alexander asked why.  
"And what do I have? Just my John?"  
"Jacky."  
"Alexi and Jacky?"  
"Alexi and Jacky.

Alexander sighed. He couldn't write. For once, he couldn't think of a topic. For once he couldn't dip his quill in the ink and hope something happened when the tip and paper meet. For once Alexander was left wordless.

_"I'm getting married!" Alexander had said happily as he came into his and John's tent._  
"You... what?" John asks shocked. They never agreed on anything, but John thought they'd just be each other's. Maybe that was just him being selfish.  
"A month from now, I'll be marrying miss Elizabeth Schuyler."  
"I'm happy for you." John spoke in a clearly fake happy tone.  
"Jacky, I know you're not."  
"No! No, I'm happy you found someone you... you can be with, someone that you can fully commit to."  
"I love you."  
"I know, Alexi. And you better love miss Schuyler, or I'll have your head on a silver platter served to King George."  
Alexander couldn't help but laugh. He thought John was okay with it now, he wished he had doubted him more.  
"I promise, I love her."  
"That's grand."  
"You're upset."  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You said you were happy."  
"Sure. I am thrilled that the man I love dearly is someone I can't be with. I am overjoyed at the thought of someone else being with him without the risk of being an outlaw. I'm... I'm happy for you, Alex, truly I am, I am glad you can forget me and have a normal relationship."  
"I could never forget you, Jacky..."  
"I'm going to ask Lafayette if I can stay with him tonight."

Alexander didn't regret marrying Eliza, he did love her, and he loved their son. He just wished marrying Eliza didn't mean breaking John's heart. The thought now, it hurt, of course it did.

_A week after the wedding and the four friends were in a bar again. They all were so happy. Well, they all acted as such. John hadn't moved from his barstool for the last half hour, he had drank at least four pints of beer, on his fifth, and he looked miserable. When they got there, he was happy, but the more he drank, the worse he got._  
Alexander went to talk to him, but Lafayette cut him off.  
"Leave the poor man alone, you have done enough."  
What had Alexander done? In the moment he was angry, why couldn't John be happy for him? But now, thinking back on it, John had every right to be upset.

Alexander knew the war was having an effect on John. The bright and happy man he met in the bar was gone. He was jumpy, if someone raised their voice, he would get upset, he would panic. If there was a stray gunshot, he would squeal. John wasn't handling it well at all. Alexander this. Knew that before things started John hated loud noises, now he feared them. He wished he had done something more helpful for John.

_"It's your fault I'm being sent home!" Alexander had yelled as he went into his tent._  
"My fault!? You're the one who wanted me to shoot him! You're the one who wanted to shoot him first!"  
"Why the hell do I get sent home for being a second in a duel, and you get to stay?"  
"I wish I was going home."  
"I'll be happy to switch spots!"  
Alexander knew he shouldn't yell at John, even then Alexander know how nervous he got. Of course John didn't want him to leave, leaving meant he didn't get to see him. But Alexander was angry at the time. He was angry that John shot Lee and he went home.

That was one of the last times they saw each other, they still wrote, Alexander wrote to him more, but still. They quickly resolved the conflict between them. Alexander was glad at least, that John didn't die while apologies were left unsaid.

_"Laurens!" Alexander shouts happily, running and hugging the man._  
"Hamilton." Was his response, quiet as he hugged back.  
They were out in the middle of camp, but they didn't let go, they hugged for what should've been forever.  
Then they went to their shared tent. And they kissed. And John enjoyed kissing Alexander's neck and listening to his sounds. And soon they were past the kissing. The things they did. Alexander would never forget the things they did. All while it was daylight. All because they missed each other so much. Six months apart. They needed a way to show each other just how much they cared.

They knew each other for six years. Alexander would know him for the rest of his life. Alexander would love him for the rest of his life. Alexander would miss him for the rest of his life. Alexander would give up the rest of his life to be with John.


End file.
